Image and video compression techniques have been developed which, unlike traditional waveform coding, attempt to capture high-level structure of visual content, Such structure is described in terms of constituent “objects” which have immediate visual relevancy, representing familiar physical objects, e.g. a ball, a table, a person, a tune or a spoken phrase. Objects are independently encoded using a compression technique that gives best quality for each object. The compressed objects are sent to a terminal along with composition information which tells the terminal where to position the objects in a scene. The terminal decodes the objects and positions them in the scene as specified by the composition information. In addition to yielding coding gains, object-based representations are beneficial with respect to modularity, reuse of content, ease of manipulation, ease of interaction with individual image components, and integration of natural, camera-captured content with synthetic, computer-generated content.